


Alone Together

by banorashipping



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BASICALLY seph and zack friendship, Brief Mentions of Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nail Painting, not exactly a happy ending, pre nibelheim! so seph shows human emotion, seph and zack if they were allowed to have their interactions expanded on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorashipping/pseuds/banorashipping
Summary: When Angeal and Genesis defect, Sephiroth is in need of good friend. Zack tries his best. What could go wrong?





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know zack didn't meet cloud until modeoheim it just works better this way

The first time Zack had a full conversation with Sephiroth, it was deep in the woods of Wutai under the full moon. 

Zack had to admit--he was mesmerized by the gleam of silver hair under the light of the stars to think clearly at all. Sure, he had seen Sephiroth before, who hadn't?  
But there was something so much different about The Silver General, the unstoppable killing machine, ShinRa's personal jesus, walking next to Zack while he picked his nails.

Gathering his courage, Zack cleared his throat and turned to face Sephiroth. "So...you, uh," he pointed at Sephiroth's nails. "Why are you doing that? Got blood underneath there or something?" 

There was a slow pause as Sephiroth looked up, mako eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. "I am nervous." His voice was short and clipped. "I tend to my nails when I am nervous."  
"Why ya nervous?" Zack immediately cringed once the words were out of his mouth. He was all alone with the most powerful man in the world, who could snap him like a twig, and no one was going to stop him from running through Zack with the masamune if he decided he didn't like his tone. 

Instead of anger, Sephiroth just looked distant. "Genesis has defected, and now Angeal has gone with him. I feel as though I am now alone. You are Zack Fair, Angeal's student--so I expect you to understand." He resumed picking his nails--which had begun to bleed slightly, dripping blood down his pale skin. 

"It's ok," Zack cautiously placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "I know exactly what you feel. It hurts to have Angeal not with me now." He forced a smile for Sephiroth's sake. "But we'll get through it! It's not like they're dead or anything, just gone for a bit!" 

"Just...gone for a bit," Sephiroth repeated slowly.

Hoping it was comforting, Zack continued to pat his shoulder. "Yes, exactly. You may be alone, but I'm also alone! Which means we're alone together, in a sense."

"Alone together." Sephiroth nodded. "I don't talk to many people. Most people are afraid to approach me." 

Zack shrugged. "I think it's because you are very stiff? Not to be rude or anything," he quickly added. "You just never smile." 

"I smile when I am happy." Sephiroth looked confused. "Is that good?" 

"Yeah!"

There was a long, awkward pause as neither of them could think of anything to say. The trek back to the area where they would leave Wutai for Midgar was a long one, and Zack didn't want to spend it in silence. 

Sneaking a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, he studied Sephiroth. He was keeping pace with Zack, eyes steadily fixed ahead of him like he was focusing on nothing but where he was going. Pale skin, glowing eyes, long lashes. His long fair occasionally blew in the wind, catching the glow of the moon and stunning Zack. 

He would look like an angel if it weren't for the blood caked around his fingernails. 

"Hey," Zack tried gently. "You should probably stop tearing apart your nails like that." 

Sephiroth turned his gaze to him. "Why?" 

"I know you heal fast, but it's a bad habit. Maybe try some other way to relieve stress?" 

There was a pause. Finally, Sephiroth nodded. "I will try." 

Zack felt his chest swell with something--pride, happiness, or perhaps a combination of the two. "So, Sephiroth, what are your hobbies?" 

Things were a lot less awkward after that. 

////////////

Lunch was the usual affair, Zack grimacing as he shoveled the awful ShinRa-provided food into his mouth. It had high protein and calories, designed to fuel SOLDIER. Certainly wasn't designed to taste good. 

Cloud, who was sitting across from him, let out a laugh at Zack's expression. He reached over and wiped the food dripping down Zack's chin, trying to clean up the mess. "Not a fan of the Monday special, huh?" 

It was Cloud's smile and warm gestures that made eating the awful food worth it. Zack batted his eyelashes and leaned in. "It's better because of you." 

But since Zack had his mouth full of god knows what, it came out as "Mmhhhphh mmphhmphh." 

Cloud snickered. "Alright then." He sighed and stood up. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I have duty in ten. See you later?" 

"Gotcha, Cloudy!" Zack had swallowed his food and grinned. "I have off at 1900, meet me by the entrance when you're done." 

With a nod, Cloud turned around only to bump into Sephiroth. 

There was a loud gasp as Cloud almost fell over. "I'm so sorry, sir! I'll be on my way!" He practically sprinted out of the dining hall, leaving Zack alone with Sephiroth. 

"Sorry," Sephiroth mumbled. "I have no one else to talk to."

Something in Zack's heart hurt. "It's fine! Come over here!" 

"I must admit, I am confused." Sephiroth tilted his head. "Did I scare him?" 

Zack chuckled. "Not your fault. That's Cloud, he's in the infantry. He's kinda heart eyes over you, if you know what I mean." 

Sephiroth frowned. "I don't even know him. Is he your friend?" 

"Yeah," He sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Wish he was more than a friend though, you get me?" 

A jolt startled Zack as Sephiroth sat himself down at the table. His eyes were wide as he slowly nodded. "Yes," Sephiroth answered. "I know far too well what you mean."

Zack's mind had a million questions from that statement. Sephiroth only had two friends, didn't he? So simple, but the implications were immense.  
And yet, all his thoughts about Sephiroth's love life were dropped when Zack saw his hands.

"Hey!" Zack grabbed one and held up the nails. There were traces of blood around the edges, some still freshly red. It was recent. 

Sephiroth looked guilty. "I apologize. I can't exactly stop doing it." 

"Yes, you can." Zack tugged Sephiroth up off the bench. "Are you free right now?"

"My schedule is free until 1600." 

"Good," Zack smiled. "I'm taking you on a bit of a shopping trip."

////////////

After he had gathered what they needed, Zack ushered Sephiroth into his room and closed the door behind them. 

"So," he started, pulling the nail polish out of the bag. "Have you decided on a color?"

Sephiroth studied the small bottles that Zack had laid out. He seemed to ponder for a moment, then picked up the black glitter one. "This one looks like space. I like it." 

"Gotcha!" Zack took it out of Sephiroth's hand and opened it. "See, it's a two-in-one. Your nails will be gorgeous, which is wonderful, and you won't want to pick them! Wouldn't want to ruin the polish, right?" 

Sephiroth shook his head and obediently stuck out his hand for Zack to paint. 

"Good. And they'll taste disgusting, so I wouldn't recommend biting them either." 

There was a few minutes without any conversation, but Zack found it amusing that Sephiroth was so fascinated with the mere act of his nails being painted--so much so that talking was not needed. Sephiroth stared intently as Zack coated each nail with a layer of glittery black polish, and watched as he applied a second coat.

"I have a question." Sephiroth held up his new nails. "How did you become so good at this?" 

"Oh, that?" Zack chuckled. "I used to be with this girl Aerith who painted 'em all the time. I eventually learned." 

"Ah. Are you still with her?" 

"Nah, but it's fine." Zack offered a reassuring smile. "We both became interested in different people. She found a girl from Nibelheim, I found Cloud." 

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "I see." 

"Sorry if it's weird and all--you know, the whole 'Cloud thing.'" 

"No!" Hands with freshly painted nails were raised defensively. "Me too!" 

Zack gave him an incredulous look. "You have feelings for Cloud too?" 

"That's not what I meant." Sephiroth took a deep breath. "I also...swing that way." 

"Oh!" Zack laughed with relief. "I get you. I get you, don't worry." 

At that, Sephiroth smiled--the first time Zack had seen him smile. And Zack couldn't help but smile back. 

////////////

The nail picking habit soon vanished, quickly replaced by incessant knocking on the door to his quarters about once a week. The knocking was accompanied by a worried looking Sephiroth, usually coming to fret about a chipped or broken nail.

"You're lucky you're my friend," Zack teased as he fixed a chipping nail. "So much work for your nails!" 

"I'm your...friend?" Sephiroth's voice was soft and hopeful. 

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course you are!" 

That earned him a one-armed hug from Sephiroth. 

////////////

Months later, they were on another mission. 

After what seemed like days of fighting monsters that seemed to appear from nowhere, Sephiroth finally agreed to take a rest in nearby Kalm.  
Rest was the form of a tiny inn, located in the town square near the market. Zack found himself fascinated by the busy townspeople and the bustling businesses. He was immediately reminded of Cloud, and how much he would love this place. Cloud was always up for adventures in new places, and Kalm would have been perfect for a date. 

He was struck back to reality as someone shoved past him. "Watch where you're going, sonny! Got your head in the clouds or something?" 

Zack sighed. "You have no idea." 

The sun was getting low in the sky, casting warm glow on the houses and stones of the town. Shops began to close, people began to head home. Zack walked back to the inn, back in his room where Sephiroth was polishing the Masamune. 

"You know," Sephiroth turned to face him. "Angeal, Genesis, and I used to sneak into the training rooms late at night. One of us would balance an apple on his head while the others threw swords and tried to pierce it." 

Zack laughed. "Sounds insane!" 

"It was. I liked the training rooms," Sephiroth sounded wistful. "Gen used to switch on the Banora simulation and read to us under an apple tree. Angeal played guitar." 

"Oh?" 

Sephiroth looked embarrassed. "Sorry if it sounds stupid just...good memories." 

"It's not stupid at all! I was just wondering what made you think of it."

"Friends tell each other stories, right? That's what I was doing." 

Zack felt his heart swell. "I'd love to hear more sometime, if that's okay."

"Always." Sephiroth gave a small smile. "Well, I-oh?" 

He was interrupted by the sound of rain against the window, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Zack gave a gasp of delight. "Rain!" 

"I have never seen rain in person before." Sephiroth stared out the window. "Fascinating." 

With no further warning, Zack dragged Sephiroth down the stairs and out of the inn, shoving him into the street. The rain poured from the sky, drenching him and his companion thoroughly. 

But one look at Sephiroth told Zack neither of them cared.

Sephiroth was laughing--_laughing,_ as raindrops hit his face. He touched his cheeks to as if to see it was real. "Rain is beautiful, Zack." __

_ _ "It sure is," Zack grinned, then slipped on the wet cobblestones. _ _

_ _ Sephiroth howled with laughter.  
////////////_ _

_ _ Later that evening, after a much needed hot shower and meal, Zack brought up a topic he had been curious about. _ _

_ _ "Seph, you said you loved someone. Can I ask who?" _ _

_ _ Sephiroth stiffened. "Why?" _ _

_ _ "I mean, it's only fair. You know about Cloud. I want to know about you." _ _

_ _ "It's not important."_ _

_ _ "You're avoiding the question." _ _

_ _ Sephiroth's voice was pained. "I don't want you to think lesser of me. You are a good person, Zack. I don't want to change anything." _ _

_ _ "Seph," Zack got up from the bed and took Sephiroth's face in his hands and leaned close. "Why would I ever think bad things about you?"_ _

_ _ There seemed to be a silent battle in Sephiroth's head as he refused to meet Zack's eyes. His shoulders slumped, silver hair hanging in his face. _ _

_ _ Zack's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." He gently leaned back and tilted Sephiroth's face up. "Can I hug you? Is that okay?" _ _

_ _ Sephiroth nodded._ _

_ _ His arms wrapped around Sephiroth and pulled him tightly against Zack's chest, and a hand reached out pull the silver hair away from his face. Finally meeting Sephiroth's eyes, Zack noticed they were red and teary._ _

_ _ Something in Zack's heart broke._ _

_ _ After what seemed like forever, Sephiroth pulled away to speak softly. "My feelings extend to two people, actually." He took one of Zack's hands in his own. "I believe you can guess who, if you know me well enough." _ _

_ _ A million thoughts ran through Zack's mind. Fleeting glances, small touches, the rare smiles, the simple and pure joy Sephiroth had when talking about the people he cared about most. _ _

_ _ _Angeal and Genesis. Angeal and Genesis. Angeal and Genesis.____ _

_ _ _ _ "Of course I know who," Zack's voice was cautious and testing. "You really love them, huh? I'm sorry they're not around currently to hear you say that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "It's ok," Sephiroth sighed. "Even if they were around, I'd feel pretty ridiculous trying to tell them anyway."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "How come?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "They're already in a relationship," he mumbled. "I don't want to insert myself in anything they may already have." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ For the second time, Zack lifted Sephiroth's face to meet his. "You're wrong."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "What?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "You're wrong," Zack repeated simply. "If they were here, they would tell you they love you more than the sky, the stars, the sun itself, because you, Sephiroth," his thumb traced the smooth skin of Sephiroth's cheek. "You are _everything_ to them." ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Sephiroth pulled Zack closer and didn't let go. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ ////////////_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ The night before the mission to Modeoheim, Zack tracked down Sephiroth to give a quick goodbye. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "Tomorrow morning I'm leaving!" Zack shoved a fresh bottle of black glitter polish in his hands. "Take this, for when I'm gone. You'll learn, trust me." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Sephiroth looked at him with wide eyes. "Zack, I can't accept this."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "Yes you can," Zack closed Sephiroth's fingers over the bottle, then leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Zack, I-"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Then Sephiroth paused. "Just...stay safe, please." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Zack saluted and grinned. "Will do, Seph." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _////////////_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ The night Zack returned from Modeoheim with a fresh scar on his face and an old sword on his back, he didn't have anywhere to go but the roof of the SOLDIER apartments where Sephiroth was. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ The famed silver general was sitting hunched over by the edge, gripping the hilt of the masamune and staring over the lights of the city. He looked so small and vulnerable, like the weight of the world on his shoulders was finally beginning to press down on him._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Zack felt like he was seeing a side of Sephiroth he had never seen before._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "You knew Angeal and Genesis were in Modeoheim." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Apparently Sephiroth had no idea Zack was there, and whipped his head around to face him. His eyes went wide at the sight of Angeal's buster sword. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "I did." The voice was low and quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "You knew Angeal and Genesis were in Modeoheim, and if ShinRa sent you there, you would fight them." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "I did." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "You refused the mission and gave it to me."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "I did." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "You knew I would have to kill them if I found them." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "I did."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "Sephiroth!" His voice shook with anger, sadness, such overwhelming emotion consuming him it threatened to spill over. "You shoved Modeoheim on me, knowing I would be killing them in your place!" _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "I did." Sephiroth sounded empty._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "Bastard! Coward!" _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ "Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Zack's head pounded as he grabbed Sephiroth and shoved him to the ground. All he wanted was to make the man beneath him feel _something_ like the pain he felt, to make his face burn like the scar Angeal gave Zack, to make his heart hurt like it did when he watched Genesis jump, to make his eyes sting with tears as he finally felt what Zack was _feeling-______ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ But it seemed he didn't have to, for the wet trails on Sephiroth's cheeks and red rimmed eyes told a story of their own. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack leaned down and pressed his forehead against Sephiroth's, his eyes beginning to tear as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ His voice was quiet, like he didn't want to speak the words out loud because if he did that--it would make them true--_which they are_\--but Zack simply couldn't handle saying it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ He did anyway. "Angeal and Genesis are dead." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Sephiroth's expression was one of the most awful things Zack had ever seen in his life, combined with the choked sob that accompanied it. He clung to Zack and cried into his chest, intense shudders wracking his body as he tried to calm down but only ended up crying harder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack didn't dare move because understood. He remembered passing by the training room and watching Angeal and Sephiroth taking turns aiming swords at an apple on Genesis's head, he remembered the laughter and _expressiveness_ of Genesis, how he liked to sing and dance and grab Angeal's face and kiss it until Angeal was smiling and blushing. He remembered Genesis's kindness too, even if rarely seen. Few knew that Genesis used to water Angeal's plants every morning, he used to give his old books to the cadets, he would brush Sephiroth's hair, and Genesis would just grin and laugh and _feel-______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ He remembered Angeal's soft words and protective gaze, his nice stories and the way he looked at Zack like he was always so _proud_ of him. Zack remembered the time Angeal told him that photography was a hobby of his, and he took photos of beautiful things on missions. He remembered going through the photo pile and seeing that so many were photos of Genesis and Sephiroth smiling in rolling fields or bustling cities. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack remembered that he would never see these things again, and began to sob as well. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _////////////_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack tried not to let it hurt him too much when he saw the dried blood around Sephiroth's nails. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ After the mission briefing, Zack approached him. "C'mon Seph, hang in there for me? Please? It's going to be okay." Zack didn't know if he was saying these things for Sephiroth or himself. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ His words were met with a tired look. "I don't want to go on this mission. I've had enough of all this." Sephiroth's voice cracked. "I just want to see them again." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack winced at the reminder of them. Neither of them had dared to say Genesis's or Angeal's name. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ "Please Sephiroth," his voice teetered on desperate. "As soon as we get back from the mission, ok? We can do anything you want to make you feel better." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Sephiroth nodded. At least it was something. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Zack ran a soothing hand down his back. "Getting away from Midgar will be a nice change of pace, yeah? Just us, alone together as usual." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ "Yes." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ "To Nibelheim?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Sephiroth gave a shaky smile. "To Nibelheim."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ouch.


End file.
